Episodes
There are 54 episodes and most of them are two-parters leading to 104 stories. Every episode's title begins with the phrase "Mike the Knight and the" which is omitted in this wiki's page names for easier searching. LocateTV :From here Season 1 #Season 1 Episode 1: Smiley Treasure The youngster guards a bunch of bananas, and is confident he can cope without the help of his dragon #Season 1 Episode 2: Evie's Birthday Present The medieval hero plans a birthday surprise for Evie in the form of a special cake, but his efforts to keep it secret only end up upsetting her #Season 1 Episode 3: Invisible Monster Mike vows to protect the villagers from a monster #Season 1 Episode 4: Fluttering Favor; Buried Treasure Mike and Evie battle to win a favour, but they ruin things for the blacksmith they are trying to help #Season 1 Episode 5: Trollee's Sleepover Mike learns that guests should be treated with extra care when Trollee attends his sleepover #Season 1 Episode 6: Galahad the Great Mike is so keen to make Galahad look good that he fails to realise the things he is dressing him in are hindering his progress round the horse-riding course #Season 1 Episode 7: Scary Noise Mike investigates a strange noise and discovers he sometimes gets scared when he is on his own #Season 1 Episode 8: Special Signal The dragons think up their own signal when Mike refuses to teach them one they can all make #Season 1 Episode 9: Trollee in Trouble Evie is asked to rescue a trapped troll, but Mike insists it is his job to save people and ends up getting stuck himself #Season 1 Episode 10: Buried Treasure The trainee knight abandons helping with Squirt's party to look for treasure, but all he finds is a turnip #Season 1 Episode 11: Scary DragonsMike's dragons practise being scary but Sparkie is better at it than Squirt #Season 1 Episode 12: Tricky Trail Mike is keen to show off his tracking skills, but learns an important lesson after getting everybody lost #Season 1 Episode 13: Sir Trollee Mike wants to win a tournament but needs another knight that he can beat - so he elects Trollee #Season 1 Episode 14: Great Gallop Squirt is confused when Mike is asked to transport a sack of jam tarts to the river - but soon discovers the reason for the mission #Season 1 Episode 15: Peace & Quiet The Queen needs peace and quiet, but Mike's bossy shouting ensures she gets the opposite #Season 1 Episode 16: Mission Mess Mike's hurries to clean the throne room after a horse-riding accident covers it in magical mud, but his hasty spring cleaning only ends up getting Evie in trouble #Season 1 Episode 17: Dragon Squires Mike tries to persuade the dragons to act like squires, but when he needs help catching Yip and Yap he realises the creatures' worth #Season 1 Episode 18: Glendragon News Mike's dragons get into the newspaper instead of him and he uses Evie's magic bracelet to wish them away #Season 1 Episode 19: Knight Hider The knight learns to accept responsibility for his mistakes during a game of hide-and-seek #Season 1 Episode 20: Squirt's Story Squirt wants to tell a bedtime story, so Mike resolves to give him an adventure to recount #Season 1 Episode 21: Mission Home Mike is convinced he can find his way back from the end of the kingdom and has all the signs taken down - but everyone else ends up lost #Season 1 Episode 22: Mighty Shield Mike decides to get a bigger shield, but soon finds his old one was a lot easier to use #Season 1 Episode 23: Many Knights The youngster decides it should be a knight's job to tell everyone else what to do, but when Evie conjures up a whole troop of Mikes, they are not so keen to do his bidding #Season 1 Episode 24: Real Sword The medieval warrior desperately tries to get Evie to change his sword back into a real one, but his efforts only get the corgis stranded and then make it harder to rescue them #Season 1 Episode 25: Snow Dragon Mike tries to get Squirt used to snow, but the dragon ends up stuck in a giant snowball #Season 1 Episode 26: Santa's Little Helper The knight learns to put others before himself when he tries to get on Santa's good list #Season 1 Episode 27: Knightly Campout The youngster camps out overnight, but is unimpressed by the dragons' comfortable and well-equipped camp #Season 1 Episode 28: Big Parade Trollee tries to get the corgis ready for the big parade, but has trouble keeping them under control without Mike's help #Season 1 Episode 29: New Castle The 10-year-old tries to build a new castle, but when his scheme fails he has to learn to see the good in things that do not turn out as planned #Season 1 Episode 30: Big Swap Mike collects things that do not belong to him but the Vikings retaliate #Season 1 Episode 31: Wizard's Treasure The knight will not let Evie join him on a quest to find the wizard's treasure in the maze caves #Season 3 Episode 1: The Great Tug of War #Season 3 Episode 2: Sparkie's Icy Tail #Season 3 Episode 3: Viking Alarm #Season 3 Episode 4: The Beast of Glendragon #Season 3 Episode 5: Night Time Flight #Season 3 Episode 6: The Great Exploration #Season 3 Episode 7: Evie's Froggy Day #Season 3 Episode 8: King's Banquet #Season 3 Episode 9: Evie and the Missing Queen #Season 3 Episode 10: The Triple Loop #Season 3 Episode 11: The Magical Wish Tree #Season 3 Episode 12: The Super Trike #Season 3 Episode 13: The Fire Bird #Season 3 Episode 14: The Stolen Flag #Season 3 Episode 15: The Bad Weather Box #Season 3 Episode 16: The Golden Arrow #Season 3 Episode 17: The Father's Day Gift #Season 3 Episode 18: Evie and The Runaway Scooter #Season 3 Episode 19: The Super-fast Sleigh Ride #Season 3 Episode 20 The Great Wizard Comet #Season 3 Episode 21: Evie's Rescue Spells #Season 3 Episode 22: Evie and the Magical Challenge #Season 3 Episode 23: The Christmas Star Other *Mike the Knight and the Greatest Story Ever; Mike the Knight and the Most Medals *Mike needs to practice his story for the queen's party; Mike wants to win some knightly medals. *Great Gallop; Special Signal; How Old Do You Wish You Were 2; Tiger Binoo *Mike must deliver jam tarts to the vikings; the dragons accidently call the vikings; Toopy goes on a tiger hunt. *Great Galahad/ Scary Dragons, Worm Circus *Ruby tries to earn her first merit badge. Ruby and Louise's clapping game about making apple pie makes Max hungry. Mrs. Huffington asks Ruby to watch Baby Huffington. *Horse; Snow Day *Galahad accidentally ends up with magical polka-dots, Mike plays with the dragons in the snow. *Jewel of Glendragon *Busiest Day *Lost Pots *Mike the Knight and Sir Super; Mike the Knight and the New Castle *Mike tries to prove he's better than a storybook character; Mike wants to build a new castle. *Troll Treat Pie *The Greatest Story Ever *Polka Dot Horse *Mike the Knight and the Great Rescue *Mike the Knight and the Troll Treat Pie; Mike the Knight and the Wizard's Treasure *Mike the Knight and the Great Rescue; Mike the Knight and the Monster *Mike the Knight and the Knightly Campout; Mike the Knight and the Wild Boar *Big Parade; Sparkie's Amazing Thing; Egbert the Lovebird, Whats the Best Thing About Being a Girl: Mike puts Trollee in charge of walking and bathing the Corgis; Sparkie offers Mike a funny-looking egg. *Mike the Knight and Squirt's Story; Mike the Knight and the Real Sword: Squirt wants to tell a story about a dragon; Mike wants his sword to be changed into a real one. *Mike the Knight and the Knight Hider; Mike the Knight and Trollee's Sleepover: Mike causes his team to lose a game; Mike asks Trollee to stay for a sleepover. *Mike the Knight and the Mission Home; Mike the Knight and the Many Knights: The villagers get lost when Mike takes down all the signs; Mike orders a troop of magical Mikes to do his work. *Mike the Knight and the Big Swap; Mike the Knight and the Triple Trophy Triumph: Mike collects things without asking if he can take them; Mike wants to win three trophies. *Mike the Knight and the Fluttering Favour; Mike the Knight and the Tricky Trail: Mike and Evie create chaos while battling; Mike rushes ahead and gets everyone lost while tracking. *Mike the Knight and the Smiley Treasure; Mike the Knight and Evie's Birthday Present: Mike needs the dragons to guard his special treasure; Mike gets a birthday cake for Evie. *Mike the Knight and the Buried Treasure; Mike the Knight and the Tale of Sir Trollee: Mike hunts for treasure instead of helping with Squirt's party; Mike enters a knight's tournament against Trollee. *Mike the Knight and the Mission Mess; Mike the Knight and the Trollee in Trouble: The castle fills with tickle tanglers when Mike leaves a mess; Mike is jealous when Evie is asked to help Trollee. *Big Swap; Triple Trophy Triumph: Mike learns to ask before he takes; Mike learns to play fair. *Squirt's Story; Real Sword: Mike has to let Squirt tell his own story; Mike wants Evie to turn his sword into a real one. *Mission Home; Many Knights: Mike has to learn to think of others instead of just himself; Mike learns its better to do it yourself. *Knight Hider; Trollee's Sleepover: Mike keeps giving the hiding places away; Trollee comes for a sleepover. *Mike the Knight and the Invisible Monster; Mike the Knight and the Dragon Squires: Mike vows to protect the villagers;Mike wants squires. *Mike the Knight and the Great Gallop; Mike the Knight and the Special Signal: Mike delivers jam tarts to the Vikings; Mike is too impatient to teach the dragons a signal. *Mike the Knight and Peace and Quiet; Mike the Knight and the Glendragon News: The Queen needs peace and quiet;Mike's dragons get into the Glendragon news. *Mike the Knight and the Scary Noise; Mike the Knight and the Mighty Shield: Mike learns that everyone gets scared;Mike rescues Squirt from the Vikings. *Smiley Treasure; Evie's Birthday: Mike learns to accept help; Mike thinks the perfect birthday surprise is a knightly cake. *Fluttering Favor;Tricky Trail *Great Galahad;Scary Dragons *Mike tries to dress up Galahad; Mike's dragons try to act scary. *Mission Mess; Trollee in Trouble MSN :From here #1.Great Galahad; Scary Dragons Mike tries to dress up Galahad; Mike's dragons try to act scary. 08-27-2011 #2.Mission Mess; Trollee in Trouble 08-27-2011 #3.Fluttering Favor; Tricky Trail 08-31-2011 #4.Smiley Treasure; Evie's Birthday Mike learns to accept help; Mike thinks the perfect birthday surprise is a knightly cake. 09-01-2011 #5.Mike the Knight and the Scary Noise; Mike the Knight and the Mighty Shield Mike learns that everyone gets scared;Mike rescues Squirt from the Vikings. 10-06-2011 #6.Mike the Knight and Peace and Quiet; Mike the Knight and the Glendragon News The Queen needs peace and quiet;Mike's dragons get into the Glendragon news. 10-13-2011 #7.Mike the Knight and the Great Gallop; Mike the Knight and the Special Signal Mike delivers jam tarts to the Vikings; Mike is too impatient to teach the dragons a signal. 10-20-2011 #8.Mike the Knight and the Invisible Monster; Mike the Knight and the Dragon Squires Mike vows to protect the villagers;Mike wants squires. 10-27-2011 #9.Smiley Treasure 10-31-2011 #10.Evie's Birthday 11-01-2011 #11.Invisible Monster 11-02-2011 #12.Knight Hider; Trollee's Sleepover Mike keeps giving the hiding places away; Trollee comes for a sleepover. 11-03-2011 #13.Fluttering Favor; Buried Treasure Mike and Evie battle to win knightly favor; Mike breaks his promise to help Squirt. 11-03-2011 #14.Trollee's Sleepover 11-04-2011 #15.Galahad the Great 11-07-2011 #16.Scary Noise 11-08-2011 #17.Special Signal 11-09-2011 #18.Trollee in Trouble 11-10-2011 #19.Mission Home; Many Knights Mike has to learn to think of others instead of just himself; Mike learns its better to do it yourself. 11-10-2011 #20.Buried Treasure 11-11-2011 #21.Scary Dragons 11-14-2011 #22.Tricky Trail Mike wants to show off his tracking skills and gets everyone lost instead. 11-15-2011 #23.Sir Trollee 11-16-2011 #24.Squirt's Story; Real Sword Mike has to let Squirt tell his own story; Mike wants Evie to turn his sword into a real one. 11-17-2011 #25.Great Gallop 11-17-2011 #26.Peace and Quiet 11-18-2011 #27.Mission Mess 11-21-2011 #28.Dragon Squire 11-22-2011 #29.Glendragon News 11-23-2011 #30.Knight Hider Mike keeps giving the hiding place away. 11-24-2011 #31.Big Swap; Triple Trophy Triumph Mike learns to ask before he takes; Mike learns to play fair. 11-24-2011 #32.Squirt's Story 11-25-2011 #33.Mission Home 11-28-2011 #34.Mighty Shield 11-29-2011 #35.Many Knights 11-30-2011 #36.Real Sword 12-01-2011 #37.Santa's Little Helper 12-15-2011 2012 #38.Mike the Knight and the Mission Mess; Mike the Knight and the Trollee in Trouble The castle fills with tickle tanglers when Mike leaves a mess; Mike is jealous when Evie is asked to help Trollee. 02-06-2012 #39.Mike the Knight and the Buried Treasure; Mike the Knight and the Tale of Sir Trollee Mike hunts for treasure instead of helping with Squirt's party; Mike enters a knight's tournament against Trollee. 02-07-2012 #40.Mike the Knight and the Smiley Treasure; Mike the Knight and Evie's Birthday Present Mike needs the dragons to guard his special treasure; Mike gets a birthday cake for Evie. 02-08-2012 #41.Mike the Knight and the Fluttering Favour; Mike the Knight and the Tricky Trail Mike and Evie create chaos while battling; Mike rushes ahead and gets everyone lost while tracking. 02-09-2012 #42.Mike the Knight and the Big Swap; Mike the Knight and the Triple Trophy Triumph Mike collects things without asking if he can take them; Mike wants to win three trophies. 02-13-2012 #43.Mike the Knight and the Mission Home; Mike the Knight and the Many Knights The villagers get lost when Mike takes down all the signs; Mike orders a troop of magical Mikes to do his work. 02-14-2012 #44.Mike the Knight and the Knight Hider; Mike the Knight and Trollee's Sleepover Mike causes his team to lose a game; Mike asks Trollee to stay for a sleepover. 02-15-2012 #45.Mike the Knight and Squirt's Story; Mike the Knight and the Real Sword Squirt wants to tell a story about a dragon; Mike wants his sword to be changed into a real one. 02-16-2012 #46.Knightly Campout 03-12-2012 #47.Big Parade Mike learns a valuable lesson about keeping promises that he has made. 03-13-2012 #48.New Castle 03-14-2012 #49.Big Swap 03-15-2012 #50.Wizard's Treasure 03-16-2012 #51.Mike the Knight and the Big Parade; Mike the Knight and Sparkie's Amazing Thing Mike puts Trollee in charge of walking and bathing the Corgis; Sparkie offers Mike a funny-looking egg. 03-26-2012 #52.Mike the Knight and the Knightly Campout; Mike the Knight and the Wild Boar 03-27-2012 #53.Mike the Knight and the Great Rescue; Mike the Knight and the Monster 03-28-2012 #54.Mike the Knight and the Troll Treat Pie; Mike the Knight and the Wizard's Treasure 03-29-2012 #55.Triple Trophy Triumph 04-30-2012 #56.Mike the Knight and the Great Rescue 05-01-2012 #57.Mike the Knight and Sparkie's Amazing Thing 05-02-2012 #58.The Most Medals 05-03-2012 #59.Sir Super 05-04-2012 #60.Wild Boar 05-07-2012 #61.The Greatest Story Ever 05-08-2012 #62.Polka Dot Horse 05-09-2012 #63.Real Dragon 05-10-2012 #64.Troll Treat Pie 05-11-2012 #65.Mike the Knight and Sir Super; Mike the Knight and the New Castle Mike tries to prove he's better than a storybook character; Mike wants to build a new castle. 05-17-2012 #66.Favor for Trollee 06-11-2012 #67.Magic Pot 06-12-2012 #68.Jewel of Glendragon 06-13-2012 #69.Busiest Day 06-14-2012 #70.Viking Snow Day 06-15-2012 #71.Horse; Snow Day Galahad accidentally ends up with magical polka-dots, Mike plays with the dragons in the snow. 06-18-2012 #72.Music Man; Dream On; Nounous Jewels Matt learns how to play with others; Yuri is scared to have a nap after he has an awful dream. 09-04-2012 #73.Big Swap, Triple Trophy Triumph, Egbert the Lovebird, Whats the Best Thing About... 09-07-2012 #74.Great Galahad/ Scary Dragons, Worm Circus Ruby tries to earn her first merit badge. Ruby and Louise's clapping game about making apple pie makes Max hungry. Mrs. Huffington asks Ruby to watch Baby Huffington. 09-08-2012 #75.Great Gallop; Special Signal; How Old Do You Wish You Were 2; Tiger Binoo Mike must deliver jam tarts to the vikings; the dragons accidently call the vikings; Toopy goes on a tiger hunt. 09-12-2012 #76.Mike the Knight and the Greatest Story Ever; Mike the Knight and the Most Medals Mike needs to practice his story for the Queen's party; Mike wants to win some knightly medals. 09-21-2012 Treehouse #Eps 5 Mike the Knight in t #Episode 7 - Peace an #Episode 8 - Great Ga TVDB :From http://thetvdb.com/?tab=seasonall&id=253276&lid=7 #Episode 1 Smiley Treasure 2011-10-31 #Episode 2 Evie's Birthday 2011-11-01 #Episode 3 Invisible Monster 2011-11-02 #Episode 4 Fluttering Favour 2011-11-03 #Episode 5 Trollee's Sleepover 2011-11-04 #Episode 6 Galahad The Great 2011-11-07 #Episode 7 Scary Noise 2011-11-08 #Episode 8 Special Signal 2011-11-09 #Episode 9 Trollee in Trouble 2011-11-10 #Episode 10 Buried Treasure 2011-11-11 #Episode 11 Scary Dragons 2011-11-14 #Episode 12 Tricky Trail 2011-11-15 #Episode 13 Sir Trollee 2011-11-16 #Episode 14 Great Gallop 2011-11-17 #Episode 15 Peace and Quiet 2011-11-18 #Episode 16 Mission Mess 2011-11-21 #Episode 17 Dragon Squire 2011-11-22 #Episode 18 Glendragon News 2011-11-23 #Episode 19 Knight Hider 2011-11-24 #Episode 20 Squirt's Story 2011-11-25 #Episode 21 Mission Home 2011-11-28 #Episode 22 Mighty Shield 2011-11-29 #Episode 23 Many Knights 2011-11-30 #Episode 24 Real Swords 2011-12-01 #Episode 25 Snow Dragon 2011-12-02 #Episode 26 Santa's Little Helper 2011-12-15 #Episode 27 Knightly Campout 2012-03-12 #Episode 28 Big Parade 2012-03-13 #Episode 29 New Castle 2012-03-14 #Episode 30 Big Swap 2012-03-15 #Episode 31 Wizard's Treasure 2012-03-16 #Episode 32 Triple Trophy Triumph 2012-04-30 #Episode 33 The Great Rescue 2012-05-01 #Episode 34 Sparkie's Amazing Thing 2012-05-02 #Episode 35 The Most Medals 2012-05-03 #Episode 36 Sir Super 2012-05-04 #Episode 37 Wild Boar 2012-05-07 #Episode 38 The Greatest Story Ever 2012-05-08 #Episode 39 Polka Dot Horse 2012-05-09 #Episode 40 Real Dragon 2012-05-10 #Episode 41 Troll Treat Pie 2012-05-11 #Episode 42 Flying Corgis 2012-06-04 #Episode 43 Lost Pots 2012-06-05 #Episode 44 The Great Protector 2012-06-06 #Episode 45 Knightly Welcome 2012-06-07 #Episode 46 The Monster 2012-06-08 #Episode 47 Favour for Trollee 2012-06-11 #Episode 48 Magic Pot 2012-06-12 #Episode 49 Jewel of Glendragon 2012-06-13 #Episode 50 Busiest Day 2012-06-14 #Episode 51 Viking Snow Day 2012-06-15 Category:Episodes